Eva Wars Episode 23 12
by Monkey Shack
Summary: A cross between Eva and Star Wars. Yeah...


A long, long, long, long, long, very long time ago in a galaxy not so far away...  
  
EVA WARS  
  
Episode 23 ½ (subchapter 4, article A, versus 9-16)  
A NEW MOVIE  
  
It is a period of fast food wars. McDonald's company was rising to the top, crushing all of the minor fast food companies along the way. Rebel Burger Kingians striking from a hidden base have won their first victory against the evil McDonalds industry.  
During the battle, rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to McDonald's ultimate weapon, the Death Pyramid, an armored space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet.  
Pursued by McDonald's sinister agents, Princess Auska races home aboard her starship. Custodian of the stolen plans that can save her people and return freedom to the galaxy...  
  
Princess Auska's starship was traveling at top speeds, but she still couldn't outrace the giant golden arches. Princess Auska's starship was being continuously hit with an unknown mystery meat substance from the cannons on the golden arches. Princess Auska's starship's cannons could not out match the golden arches.  
Inside the ship R2 Fridge 2, the tiny robotic mini fridge, CD3O, the large humanoid slash MP3 player were racing through the halls, as fat greasy warriors rushed down the hall in the opposite direction. In the distance sirens were flaring.  
"We'll all be destroyed for sure, this is madness," CD30 said.  
"Beep! Beep! Boop! Beep! Boop! (Translation: Your crushed ice is ready.)" R2 Fridge 2 agreed.  
The fat greasy warriors reached the end of the hall at a door, then took out their mystery meat flingers, and then aimed ready to shoot what was about to protrude.  
"We're doomed," CD30 said again.  
"Beep! Boop! Beep! Beep! (Translation: Your soda is cold.)" R2 Fridge 2 asked.  
"There is no escape for the princess this time," CD30 answered.  
A strange noise came from behind the door.  
"What's that?" CD3O wondered out loud.  
Princess Auska's starship was getting sucked into the golden arches.  
Suddenly the door opened. There was an extremely fat guy sitting on the toilet butt naked, with a horrid stench in the air.  
"Do you mind?" said the fat guy in a Brooklyn accent. "What the hell!?!"  
All of a sudden the obese man blew up, and out of the toilet emerged Rei Troopers, all of which had mystery meat flingers. Mystery meat was flying in all directions, but there were too many Rei Troopers. After the fat greasy warriors were all down the Rei Troopers continued down the hall.  
The toilet made one last gurgle and then out came Darth Ikari, manager of the McDonalds industry. "Beep! Beep! Boop! Boop! (Translation: please insert your tip.)" R2 Fridge 2 said as Princess Auska inserted the secret plans then ran away.  
Suddenly Princess Auska was confronted by three Rei Troopers. Suddenly she was hit by a tranquilizer dart. The Rei Troopers took her away, and started setting off bombs throughout the ship.  
CD3O and R2 Fridge 2 managed to escape in the last escape pod. The planet they landed on was covered in large deserts. After walking for many days, they got separated and went their own separate ways, both heading towards where they thought a civilization would be. Then they both got caught by little hooded midgets, who carried them away with many other robots.  
  
"Where the heck am I?" Shinji asked himself. "Why am I in the dessert?"  
"Shinji!" someone yelled.  
Shinji walked towards the voice, and found that it was coming from a small house. There was a tall man standing in the doorway. He was wearing shaggy clothing, and had some money in his hand.  
"Ah Shinji, there you are," he said. "Here, take this money, the Robo- Dealers should be here any minute. Get me two new robots, and try to get one that plays music, ok"  
"Umm..." Shinji stammered. "...Ok..."  
Suddenly a large stretch limo pulled up, and out came a hooded midget with several robots.  
"What are we doing here?" CD3O asked R2 Fridge 2. "And who is this guy?"  
After examining all the robots Shinji said, "I'll take those two," while pointing at R2 Fridge 2 and CD3O.  
All most instantly the midget took Shinji's money and drove away, leaving the two robots.  
"Shinji!" the big man shouted. "Clean those two droids!"  
"But I don't want to!" Shinji shouted back.  
"God damn it! You are going to clean those droids, or SUFFER!" The man shouted back while spewing spit every where.  
"That man scares me," said CD3O.  
"Yeah... he creeps me out to. Even though he's my uncle," Shinji said.  
After clean the droids Shinji got called in for dinner.  
"Tell me uncle, what happened to my father?" Shinji asked his uncle.  
"He's dead damn it! What is this, 20 questions!" Shinji's deranged uncle spewed.  
After dinner Shinji was told by CD3O that R2 Fridge 2 ran off.  
"What?" Shinji yelled. "Oh! No! With the sand people it's too late to go now. We'll have to go look for him in the morning.  
When morning came Shinji and CD3O took a land speeder out into the dessert. Along the way Shinji ran into Kashi. Kashi was an old man, who knew Shinji's father.  
"Did you know that your droid has a message in him?" Kashi asked.  
"Huhh?" Shinji muttered.  
Suddenly a hologram appeared out of a hole in R2 Fridge 2. It was a hologram of a red headed young woman.  
"O.K. Won Kanobe I need your help!" the hologram said.  
"Who is O.K. Wan Kenobi?" Shinji asked. "And who was that red head?"  
"I am O.K. Won Kanobi," Kashi said. "and that woman is Princess Auska... (she's a bit of a bitch, but she is te princess)," he mumbled under his breath.  
"So lets save her!" Shinji shouted way to energetically!  
  
So this is my fan fic. so far, It's not so good, so I bet no one cares that I already started a chapter 2... but it suks so even though no one cares, I will write one anyways bye for now! 


End file.
